


Eat beans not beings

by IceLevelsAreCool



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Bowletta has male parts but is described as her for easier character differentiation, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, He is 2 small 4 her, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Behavior, Prolapse, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Violent Sex, Vomiting, beans are healthy, brief crossdressing because of Luigi, eat beans not beings, extreme non-con, objetification ( i guess), please the title is not a joke, read the tags, small aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLevelsAreCool/pseuds/IceLevelsAreCool
Summary: The bean witch is still learning the mechanics of this new body. But what she didn't expected was the male koopa hormones to mess with her mind also. She ends up putting her frustation on the first underdog she finds on her front.





	Eat beans not beings

**Author's Note:**

> Aaayyyy Y.O.L.O  
> If Bowser can turn into female then why Cackletta can't be a male?

She can't believe she was fooled. 

Still grinding her sharp teeth in leftover anger, Cackletta- Bowletta ruminated that fake princess, but at least now she had the real one right in front of her.

The princess was a famous person among all the other kingdoms, it would be a lie if Bowletta wasn't kind of surprised to have her presence.

Kidnaped or not but it was her presence.

Taking a long glance, the turtle-witch couldn't help but examine every inch; how the dress had a cute pink hue, how her hair was so golden like a sunshine, how her curves were accentuated by her dress, and how she kept her hands covering her face.

Wait what?

" by the way, princess, why are you covering your face?"

Their captive was suspiciously silent. Bowletta decided she wasn't taking this, and fooled that impostor with false statement of the presence of cockroaches.

Her suspicions proved right and now they were chasing an italian plumber, and now they were outrunned, and now they had no more princess, no more bean star.

" we chase them now" her loyal pupil, Fawful sugests.  
"No" she imterrupted him " we go to mushroom kingdom instead" very clever, having quick thoughts even if they are evil, Cackletta wasn't stupid, in fact she was very inteligent at that.

But then why is she feeling so weird?

Sitting on an enormous chair that obviously belonged to the previous owner, Bowletta held the arms tight, so much force being implanted on the knuckles, the poor chair suffered the wrath of nervous fingers.

Her disciple had put the ship in automated pilot, and now she just had to wait for her next move. However, despite her more rational side telling to save that anger for when they get in the kigdom, her body wasn't obeying it very well.

Her nostril were flaring and teeth baring, her scaly body was filled with rage, an ugly sentiment that boiled hot in the dephts of her stomach. In fact, her stomach was so warm, it felt funny.

Cackletta was an elderly bean bean, and just as how nature expected it, she lived all these long years in the same body of a female bean bean. That new scale body she stole was still fresh for her mind.

She wasn't used to it, and when the witch thought she finally understand the mechanics of existing in a koopa body, she doubted her knowledge specially now. 

She felt funny, a strange warmth increasing that seemed to go down and down.

Keep calm, breath, don't loose your head, you still have a bean star and a princess to steal back. 

No... not steal back... they are already yours.

That's it, now she understand what is the problem, the princess is the problem, it's that what is making her confused. She just need to stop thinking about that and she will be fine. Stop thinking about that.

"I can't believe the mustachioed rats dared do that!!" His small but angry voice startled her.  
"But oohhh... they will taste our sweet fury!!" He laughed.

The small bean's chortles echoed on her head. It was so full of will but yet it sounded so tiny and squeaky... stop... please stop that, she planted enormous hand on her face.

"Miss Cackletta?" It suddenly changed he tone "Are you alright? You seems to have the wrongness" 

Her small pupil placed an absurdly small hand on her knee, he was genuinely worried. No... don't worry, please just stop.

"Miss Cackletta? Do you need a cup of help?" 

That small squeaky voice, it snapped her. Bowletta stared down the other, eyes open wide with an sentiment too primal, even herself couldn' t understand. But he didn't seem to understand, behind those big glasses his eyes showed worry.

But his peace didn't last long. 

A giant hand grabbed that small head, ignoring the confused calls, she could easily break his skull, but instead she yelled "SHUT UP!!!" Smoke escaping from her nostrils.

"Fawful did something wrong?!"

He screamed, so confused, but that didn't work, she held him tight, grabbing the small bean bean to the storage room.

In the dim lit room Fawful could barely see what was happening, but he clearly could see the pink eyes glowing with fury. "S sorry!!" He apologized, even if unsure for what.

It didn't stop the claws from tearing his red cloak. Once again, the small bean cried, just shut up, her mind yelled, going towards the thin under layer of cloth that went from the feet to the small bean's chest.

"P-please miss!!" 

He still cried, not understanding what was happening. Not even herself understood what she was doing, but her burning desire guided her angry movements, as she tore up those pesky pants, not caring if it leaved cuts on the plant flesh.

Finally exposing the lime green skin, just the glasses were leaved intact, but they did a bad work in hiding the tears behind. 

So small, so soft looking; his limbs were trembling, he finally has shut up. She could finally lavish on every inch. The body in front of her was so round, thin limbs but a plump little ass. She licked her lips.

A quick movement was enough to push the bean to the ground, now being easily towered by the koopa(?). She finally understood now.

Between her legs, Bowletta passed a hand in a discrete slit. The force and eagerness quickly made a slimy red member emerge from it.

"W-what is this?!" He couldn't understand.

It was big, almost the size of his entire body. Fawful didn't got time enough to process what was happening before two enormous hands held his legs open. His small hole was finally exposed, and so she didn't wasted a single second. 

Once again, he somehow found air enough to scream, but this time was in plain confusion as that hard and absurdly hot member pushed against his entrance.

Fawful may seem insane, however he is not stupid and quickly placed the pieces together. " Miss Cackletta!!" He almost choked on his own saliva "please don't!! It won't fit!!"

"Shut up!!!" She quickly cut him "you are my fucking whore! And i will fuck you however i want!!"

That was the last drop before she pushed the head inside. His small entrance stretched far from the aceptable as he screamed in agony, but that did nothing other than fulfill a sick desire rooted deep within her.

The big scaly body towered over the small bean, a big hand against the floor suporting it, the other holding the smaller's head in place preventing any attempt of escape. 

Fawful sobbed and whimpered, so unlike his normal megalomaniacal self, selfishly not thankfull for the natural lubrification of the turtle body.

However Bowletta was thankfull that this nonsense crying came to a halt and subsidied to silent whimpering.

She stood quiet in that position, despite her primal inner self wriggling furiously, she was still lavishing at the foreign sensation of being inside another bean.

A nuzzle at his forehead was done, she was not sure why she did that, the bastard even seemed to tense down despite the tears still springing down his cheeks. 

"Fawful..."

As his attention was prompted he tried to make an afirmative noise but his throath was already knoted on itself.

"Just be a good boy and keep quiet."

She tried her best to maintain a soft voice, to not startle him, but why was he screaming now? He screeched and cried, as she started a quick thrusting pace. 

It was animalistic, the only disturbance was her nerver full member knowing the limit of what could he take, and it wasn't much as she desired, he just took it just past the head, it didn't even reached to the half. What an incompetent idiot. 

But she could get away with only that, that sentation was so overwhelming and new for the witch, it felt so good, she couldn't stop, not like she wanted anyway.

"Good boy! Such a good boy!!"  
She gasped and grunted praises that her disciple always longed for but now were just empty words that he couldn't process very well between his own cries.

He was being so noisy, it was starting to get annoying, why can't he just take it in silence? He was her follower after all, and she had the right to do whatever she pleased with! Bowletta would rely on the sensation for now, ignore the petulance of her minion, but her patience came to and end when small hands uselessly punched at her armored chest.

It did nothing, she didn't even felt that pathetic attempt of fight, however the mere mention of such daring action was enough to drive her patience to its limit. 

"Shut up!! I will kill you!!" She roared, temporarily deafening the poor one. She wasn't dealing with that. Using an enormous and thick finger as a gag, just one was nescessary to fill his small mouth. Meanwhile her other hand grabbed both the smaller's hands and held hard against the floor at his side.

Fawful whimpered, cries being muffled by the improvised gag. His own teeth biting against the hard scales, not in protest but out of reflex from the pain. 

The pace was brutal, his mistress was barely half inside, but she thrusted in with so much force, it pushed something inside his small frame. Fawful could swear his belly organs had turned into cake batter, he could feel his organs pilling up against his throath, he felt nauseous.

And then the claw acidentaly hit his uvula, and bile suddenly arise up. He spat, coughed and puked the left beans that were digesting from his lunch, messily dirtying his mistress finger who in disgust quickly freed his mouth.

"Gross" she said between chuckles as she watched the vomit being expelled  
"I... expected more from you... "

"P-please stop!" He still tried in vain.

But she won't stop, Bowletta was too high in lust to stop. 

Something didn't let her stop. That new body was... something new she never experienced before. The koopa king was known for his stalking behaviour towards the princess, maybe that's why she felt so animalistic that way.

But Fawful was far from being a princess, not even pretty he was, not even a girl he was. But...

He was so cute.

So cute pleading to stop being ripped open, so cute having those stupid big glasses blurred with tears, so cute having his face dirty with his own puke, so cute having that giant bulge appearing and disapearing on his small belly.

Her perfect disciple, her perfect boy and loyal dog, so small and soft, all her's to do how she pleases with.

And then suddenly something inside her erupted like a volcano and she found herself curling and thrusting deeper in the finky rat. Her hips tensed and came to a halt.

Distressed noises escaped his throath as he felt his inside being filled with something unbearably hot. 

She kept making small and quick movement with her hips, outrunning her gross orgasm, grunting and roaring blissfully as she shot multiple times filling him to the point of his small stomach being visibly bloated.

In all her life she never orgasmed with that much force, no other bean mate managed to make her feel so good, so wonderfully good, so wonderfully and marvelously

Gross.

As the stars faded away, she glanced down to what she has done. The final product laid there, crying, all dirty in all sorts of body fluids. She is still pluged inside, she notices, quickly removing herself.

The movement made he whimper, not without a reason, she saw all the gross fluid coming out in a mixture of white and green blood from inside the prolapsed estretched and raw orifice.

"F-fawful... " her voice was lost "i am sorry dear!! I am sorry!" But her sense still wasn't completely lost, as she cradled the small bean with her strong arms, and quickly ran to find a mushroom to fix, at least, the physical damage since the mental will be really hard to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this was a fanfic i wrote in 2014 but ended up losing the original file. Thankfully ( or not ) i still remember the key elements of it, so i rewrote it down.
> 
> As always:  
> *English is not my mother language, if you find any mistake please warn me  
> * it has been a long time since i played the game, i am not sure if i let some detail pass  
> *please don't hate me for this gross fic


End file.
